An oscillator circuit is sometimes employed in integrated circuit devices to generate a periodic output signal to synchronize device operations. For example, the oscillator circuit can be employed to generate a clock signal that synchronizes the latching of data at a module of the integrated circuit device, thereby ensuring that the logic devices of the module behave in a predictable way. To ensure the desired behavior of the module, it is typically desirable that the output signal of the oscillator be generated to have a specified frequency, within a specified tolerance. However, variations in the process used to manufacture the integrated circuit device, variations in device temperature during operation, and variations in the supply voltage of the integrated circuit device can cause drift, jitter, frequency variations, or other perturbations in the oscillator circuit's output signal. If they are too large, these perturbations can cause errors in the behavior of the integrated circuit device.